Roots Before Branches
Roots Before Branches, en español Raíces Antes de Ramas, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Goodbye. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda Room For Two. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada en el fondo mientras se ve a Rachel llegar a la estación de trenes, donde todos sus amigos estan esperandola para despedirse uno a uno, donde finalmente le da un beso a Finn y sube al tren, el cual parte y todos se despiden de ella, finalmente Rachel llega a New York y se le ve caminando alejandose de la camara. Letra Rachel: Hey, hey So many things to do and say But I can't seem to find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant for something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel (Finn): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh) When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh) I gotta have Rachel y Finn: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Rachel y Finn: Before I know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Rachel y Finn: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel) And forget the pain is real (And forget the pain is real) Put my head in the clouds (Oh, ooh) Oh, I start to run and then I fall (Start to run and then I fall) Seein' I can't get it all (Seein' I can't get it all) Without my feet on the ground (Oh, ooh) Rachel (Finn): There's always a seed before there's a rose The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh) Gotta have Rachel y Finn: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Rachel y Finn: Before I know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Rachel y Finn: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Whatever comes, I know how to take it Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understanding, oh But we can come and do what's best Roaming north and south, east to west But I'll still be standing I'll (Oh) be standing (Oh) If I have Rachel y Finn: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am (Finn: To know who I am) Before I know who I'm (con Finn: gonna be) Rachel y Finn: And faith, oh, to take chances To live like I see a place in this world (Rachel: Gotta have) Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Roots before branches (New Directions: Branches) To know who I am before I know who I wanna be And faith to take chances To live like I see a place in this world Rachel: For me, oh oh I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah Curiosidades *El guardaespaldas de Lea se le puede ver cuando Rachel ya esta llegando a New York, y cuando se va caminando alejandose de la gente. *Al principio del video Cory se abrocha el chalego y cuando Lea lo ve por la ventana lo tiene desabochado *La version original es cantada por Nikki Anders y Adam Anders, los entrenadores vocales de The Glee Project y Glee, respectivamente. *Este es el musical/presentación final de la Tercera Temporada *La canción completa fue cantada en el episodio, pero las partes de Finn fueron suprimidas después de que se despidiera de Rachel en la estación de trenes y a pasa a ser completamente un solo de Rachel.